Concours and Strawberries
by jaja d
Summary: Questions asked and answers given. The Concour participants love stories in different views. How one story seen in a different way be told in an entirely different pespective.
1. Len's Strawberry Short Cake

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters.

Summary: Kahoko's lover/s?

Chapter I: Len's Strawberry Short Cake

He counted patiently the minutes and seconds till the plane was to land. It was only a few more moments till he was about to be reunited with his Kahoko. "his Kahoko" those words were so foreign to him whenever he'd say them. For he knew he had no right to call Kahoko "his" he had no right to call her by Kahoko not after breaking her heart three years ago when he decided to pursue his music career and leaving her behind. Thinking back that was probably the worst decision he made.

"Sr. your order." A stewardess said as she placed a piece of strawberry short cake on the foldable table. Tsukimori Len was never surprised at how Airlines would often bend over backwards to accommodate the first class passengers. He looked at the stewardess in his usual stoic expression to which she responded by graciously smiling. After the woman left he brought his attention back at the cake. He never really liked sweets. He never really like strawberries but he did like rather love its color.

Thinking back he remembered his first date unofficial as it was he still considered it a date. He didn't notice the time as he practiced his violin when he finally realized it, it was already getting dark and as hurried home his luck seemed to get worse when it suddenly began raining on his way he saw a girl drenched in rain who smiled at him. "Stupid" he thought to himself as his lips unwillingly made a very small smile which you wouldn't have seen if you weren't close to him. The red hair girl that was holding her violin case close to her chest waved at him and signaled him to take cover at the nearest shop. Both of them soaking wet went in. They were a little embarrassed for entering dripping with water but when the owner smiled at them they knew it was fine. As it turned out Kahoko is a well liked patron of the shop. She along with her two female friends would visit the shop every weekend thus ended up befriending the owner.

Although he detested the menu which was mostly of sweets he felt slightly indebted to the owner for letting them stay in the shop and not order anything so he did. He ordered what Kahoko ordered which as it turned out was her favorite cake, a strawberry short cake. He remembered how he watched Kahoko devour the cake unlady like but still cute. When finally Kahoko realized he was staring at her he made a retort and said "you eat like Hihara-senpai." which caused the poor girl to blush with the embarrassing comment. She didn't make eye contact till the rain stopped which was actually an advantage for Tsukimori since he was able to stare at her for as long as he wanted without being interrupted with her beautiful yet piercing eyes. He loved the color her cheeks would become whenever she felt embarrassed. He loved her porcelain skin that was the cause of her easily detectable blushes. He loved her lips although it wasn't as red as her hair he often wondered what it would be like to kiss them he'd deny those thoughts to the death of course but…. What he wondered most of all was how it would feel like to play with her hair? How it would feel to stroke her hair the way he would stroke his violin. How it would be like to brush her hair from her ear and whisper "mine"? He really did love the color red and he really did love that cake shop.

That sacred place became their little rendezvous point when they'd get together. It was a place that always made Kahoko happy it was a place that always cheered her up. It was theirs and it was also there where both their hearts got broken.

Tsukimori Len aside from being a cold man also had a tendency of being selfish. He was leaving for Europe to pursue his career as well as his education in music. He was given a four-year contract to perform with a renowned orchestra plus a degree in music at a prominent university it was an offer he couldn't refuse the only down side was leaving Kahoko behind. A chance like this only came once in a lifetime he was going to be able to advance his music in a way he only dreamt about as a child. Obviously just like in his childhood he had forsaken everything except violin including his childhood. Having a girlfriend tag along with him would only mean less time for his violin so what was he to do you can't have your cake and eat it too or maybe you can. So he devised the most selfish plan that couldn't go wrong but did. He proposed to her in this shop after four years when he returned they'd get married in the mean time they'll be engaged.

(flashback)

_Tukimori Len opened the small box and placed it on the table. It was his family's heirloom. It was passed from his great grandfather to his grandfather to his father to him to give to a woman who was worth more than the ring. Kahoko stared at him and bowed her head and tears began to fall from her cheeks at first Len thought it was just tears of joy but as he tried to console the girl he knew the tears was much deeper when she finally began to speak she simply said "I can't… I have to tell you…" Tsukimori didn't need any further answer. He didn't need an excuse the fact is he already had his answer nothing else mattered and so he immediately left taking with him the ring. _

At first he was heart broken by her decision but as time went by his broken heart healed unfortunately the new found heart became lonely and finally began to seek the red haired girl once again. Later on he finally realized how selfish it was for him to ask her to stop her life and wait for him as he continued his. And now he was back four years later in the same cake shop with the same ring in hand… patiently waiting for the red haired girl. He wondered what where his chances with her. Four years after her rejection he made no contact with her but he did however buy any and every magazines and newspapers that featured her. It was his way of knowing how she was doing. It was also the way he found out she was getting a divorce from her husband of three years Yunoki Azuma who she shares a son with. Than again the information he got wasn't as reliable as he would have liked but still if there was a chance that he could win her back he'd take it and so now he waited. He waited patiently for his Kahoko.

Of all the concour participants he wondered why she ended up with him and not with Tsuchiara than again Tsuchiara left four years ago as well to pursue his music career in America. There were a lot of thing that happened to the woman she loved. At first he thought she found her happily ever after she got married had a baby but than in a cruel twist of faith is now getting a divorce or something like that. Than again her life wasn't all bad for although he had made great strides the same could also be compared to Kahoko. She got her Bachelor's degree in music and also became a respectable violinist in her own right in Japan. Although she wasn't as famous as him her name also had value in the music industry.

"Tsukimori-kun." A voice said as it interrupted his thoughts. "Tsukimori-kun." He thought to himself back to the formality again he guessed. "Have a seat." Tsukimori said in a monotone voice which had a hint of an order not really the best strategy to win a woman's heart.

There she was seating across the table from him. In the four years he was apart from her she became an even lovelier woman. Her hair was longer reaching to her back the layers where no longer there it was now completely straight. Her figure became more womanly and her movements became more graceful. Her beauty could be said that it commanded attention for when she entered the room several men's head turned to her direction.

The conversation where mostly initiated by Kahoko time and time again she'd bring up past memories of him and her of the Concours. She'd begin a story that made her reminisce the past as she recollected her high school experiences. Len of course almost didn't par take with the conversation he wasn't really a talkative man. He did however engulf every word she said. Among all other things what he missed the most was her voice. How it would be warm and full of life just like her music.

"Kahoko!" Tsukimori said as he interrupted the girl's ramblings of the past. She smiled in response. That smile of course captivated the man once again he almost didn't want to go through what he was going to say….

A few minutes passed by and the intent stare of Len was already making Kahoko uncomfortable so she decided to speak again. "Do you remember the first time you proposed to me?" Kahoko said in a monotone voice as she sipped her tea feeling the icy glare he was giving her. "Yes you rejected me." Len said in monotone trying to keep his cool but only ended up looking a little annoyed. "Nope that was the second time you proposed to me." Kahoko said teasingly. With that comment Len couldn't help make a quizzical expression.

"The first time you proposed to me was when you got drunk." Kahoko humorously said. He remembered that day.

_(Flashback)_

_He remembered during his senior year at Seisou he and Tsuchiara were dared to steal and drink Kanazawa-sensei's beer. It was a stupid and a silly challenge instigated by Amou but neither the two could back down for the prize was a chance to get a date with Kahoko to watch a concert she was dying to see. Since it wasn't a classical concert but a pop concert his connections wouldn't do him any good plus the concert was sold out so he had no other options but to comply. But why did he comply he hated pop and disliked almost all kind of music that wasn't classical which included rnb hiphop and especially rap? _

_In the end both students drank a can of beer since both of them performed the task Amou decided upon herself to break the tie by creating a new challenge wherein the one to drink more beer wins. Tsuchiara won that round and he silently cursed himself for losing and being tricked by Amou especially since she got candid shots of them while and after drinking…_

_As he was going home unaccustomed to having alcohol in his body he ended up dizzy and almost falling for every step and of all the people to see him on his way it had to be Kahoko. He truly felt ashamed of what he was conned to do by Amou and of course Kahoko being Kahoko ended up lecturing him about drinking in school to the point of almost yelling at him. Kahoko decided to bring him in the cake shop and get him coffee to calm his nerves. As she returned with a hot cup of coffee Len being disoriented with the events he instantaneously stood up surprising Kahoko and spilling the coffee in her hand. With her hand slightly burned Len immediately went to her side and grabbed them seeing there were no serious injuries he took his tie and wrapped it around her slightly hurt hand and softly said "Gomenasai." Kahoko smiled at him and simply said "Well at least I didn't break the cup" as she pointed to the cup on top of the table how she managed to get it there he couldn't remember._

_She ended up escorting him back to his home as she left he whispered to himself "Hino Kahoko five years from now I'm going to marry you and that's a promise." Up to this day he wondered why he said that maybe it was the alcohol talking but still there was never a promise he wasn't willing to keep. Although he knew Kahoko never heard that pledge he felt constrained by that oath. _

"Well, where you too drunk to remember?" Kahoko said still humorously yet a little bit irritated. "Yes." Tsukimori said flatly. "Yes you do remember or Yes I don't remember." Kahoko said now with a serious voice. "I remember." Tsukimori answered warmly which caused a small smile. "Do you remember what I answered you when you said _Hino Kahoko five years from now I'm going to marry you and that's a promise._?" Kahoko asked. Tsukimori only answered with another question. "How could you have heard that I remembered I was whispering when I said that?" Tsukimori asked a little stunned. "Yup you were whispering you whispering in my ear." Kahoko said "Well do you remember what I answered you or not?" Kahoko added. Tsukimori only shook his head. "Of course you already passed out!" Kahoko said jokingly.

"Tsukimori Len I said…"

Author's Note:

So what do you think? Please give me some comments uhm by the way the title is Kahoko's lover/s? So on the next chapter the pairing is going to change I'm planning all five of them to be paired with her. This isn't a oneshot rather it will be a continuity but after the four other pairing I'll get back to Len and Kahoko's answer.

_**Oh by the way to all those KahokoxLen pairing I said he married Yunoki and the tabloids, magazines and newspaper said it's Yunoki's baby. I the author didn't say it was Yunoki's the story said it was him.**_

I the author am saying read the next chapter to find out my reasons why they got married…

Time line:

So Len already proposed the first time during senior hence five years

The next time presumably after graduation hence four years

Just in case you're confuse…


	2. Azuma and the Strawberry Apron

Azuma and the Strawberry Apron

Azuma and the Strawberry Apron

Here he was silently sitting on the couch as he heard his wife packing. He knew this was how it was going to end. He shouldn't have been surprised but somehow he hoped for a different outcome.

During the course of his life he'd followed his family's wishes. Disobedience was never a word that came in his mind until of course he met Kahoko. The first time he disobeyed his grandmother's wishes was when he cancelled his transfer to another country. The second time was when his family decided upon themselves to an arrange marriage.

The fiancée they expected him to marry was bred from a high class family. She was the sole heiress of a billion dollar company not only that but the company itself was known internationally. Truly the marriage would be a great asset to the Yunoki family. The girl herself was considered beautiful. She had many talents and can play five different instruments, speak in four different languages, intelligent beyond belief and most of all carried herself with such refinement that even the queen of England would praise her. Too bad he couldn't stand her. He found everything about her appalling. The way she'd talk, walk and even breathe annoyed him to the core. There were times he thought about strangling her when she'd talk about teas, flowers or how the market was doing for it truly bored Yunoki Azuma to death.

So what was he to do? He couldn't just abandon everything just like that and marry Kahoko. For one thing she wouldn't agree to it or would she?

_He remembered the first morning they were married. He woke up beside her. He never thought she'd be more beautiful than the first time he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so serene, so… so… Kahoko._

He remembered the day he proposed to her. It was neither sweet nor romantic. The proposal was simple sign on the dotted line and they'd get married. He knew this decision would cause his family to disown him. He knew this decision would cause his disinheritance. It was a good thing that he was able to save enough money from his twenty years of allowances. The money he had was enough to establish the first of many flower shops they would foster in their three and a half year marriage. So in truth what did he actually lose but than again what did he actually gain?

_She was a good wife to him, the way he knew she would be. She'd make him breakfast everyday to which they both ate together. That was also another first for him, to eat a meal with someone routinely. His family was never close and it would be a crime against life itself to be caught eating with the servants so that only meant meals were to be eaten alone. Sure he's eaten a meal with her sister before and on occasion with some of his family but that was only on important banquets. They never talked or even laughed the way he and Kahoko did as they'd eat meals together. _

_Before he left for either work or school she never forgot to pack his lunch. His packed lunches where the highlight of his time being away from her. Probably the best time of day was when he came home. When he knew he came home to her and would be greeted by her smile. She'd be wearing her strawberry apron. The apron she always wore while preparing their meals. The apron he gave her as a wedding gift. It was a mock gift of course just like their mock marriage. _

_**(flashback: three and a half years ago)**_

After spending five grueling hours with his "fiancée" he decided he needed to get away from her in fear he might kill himself worse her due to boredom.

As he walked in central town he couldn't help but notice a strawberry apron that was on sale at a kiosk. The middle-age woman was so adamant in selling it along with her other goods she even called to him. Feeling a little embarrassed at the scene he decided to buy the apron just to shut the woman up.

As he proceeded on his way he was bumped by a blue haired man who didn't even stop to help him up, causing Yunoki to fall flatly on the pavement.

As Yunoki Azuma continued to walk home something red caught his eyes. He could see her from the shop's window crying her eyes out. She didn't even notice him when he entered the shop. Her face was filled with so much pain and anguish that she didn't even bother lifting her head when Yunoki called her name.

"Kahoko" Yunoki said once again and once again she seemed to ignore him. He decided to sit beside Kahoko. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to solve her problems. He wanted her to stop crying. He wanted to give his handkerchief to her like the way the protagonist in a movie would give to the leading lady in a situation like this but alas he forgot it at home.

"Here." He said as he gave Kahoko a folded apron. She was obviously shocked at this action. As she took the apron from his hands she wasn't quite sure what she was going to do with it. She looked back at him with a perplexed expression by this time she finally calmed down and stopped crying. She wiped the remaining tears using the apron from her face and proceeded to chuckle. This was the first time Yunoki heard her laugh or at least chuckle. That chuckle was the beginning of it all and one week later they were married…

_(End of flashback of the cake shop event)_

_He found Kahoko the most enthralling play thing he's ever had. She was unpredictable yet submissive. She was vivacious yet affectionate. She was pushy yet motivating. It was because of her and her belief in him that he established his first flower shop. It was because of her encouragement that he was able to found many more. He was free. He was free to do anything he pleased. He was able to pursue his music although he chose to take a business degree. He majored in music which a few years ago wouldn't have been possible but that wasn't the point. The point was he was able to choose. _

As she was about to walk out the door carrying her suitcase in one hand and her violin in the other she looked at him and he looked back at her. In that brief instant he wanted to tell her to "stay." He wanted to stop her but he wouldn't he couldn't.

The scene kept repeating in his head as he watched her leave. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I"VE LEARNED IN THE THREE YEARS WE WERE TOGETHER! She yelled. "Freedom is never free. I'm glad you have yours but having your freedom meant imprisoning me in the process.

He remained seated on the couch, unmoving, unflinching. He wanted more than anything to leave the living room. It reminded him of Kahoko leaving him. He didn't want to go upstairs in his empty bed. He didn't want to go to the kitchen which reminded him of her cooking and thus of her. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to remain in the house but what he didn't want most of all is seeing that "picture"

It was a picture of Kahoko, himself their "son" and "uncle's Godfather." Happily together having a picnic at a near by park. "His son" Those words left a bitter taste in his mouth for he knew he wasn't his…

Yunoki never hated the child more like he was jealous of him. He envied the child's father who was able to be with Kahoko the way he never could which resulted in "a proof of love". After all this was a contract marriage. In exchange for the baby to have a name and not be called illegitimate he had her marry him. That of course led to Yunoki Azuma's freedom and Yunoki Kahoko's cage. They were simply married by name and all his illusions of love were simply a fiction of his imagination. But was it really all a lie?

He remembered sitting in the same spot one week ago with "his son" while watching a youth oriented show. He wanted so badly to switch the channel especially since the bunny-puppet annoyed him. The stupid puppet kept asking its viewers futile questions. It's not as if the bunny could hear the audience response but a normal three year-old didn't know that…. The bunny was giving a moral lesson about love but all Yunoki could hear was "blah blah blah…. Mommy…. Blah….. loves…..Blah…. daddy….." "Nani (What?)." Yunoki surprisingly asked the child. "An example" he replied. "example?" Yunoki questioningly said. "Just like mommy loves daddy." The boy answered him gleefully. "What makes you say that?" Yunoki asked as he thought about how stupid his question was. He was asking after all a child with the comprehension of a three year old how in the world will a kid be able to give him a noteworthy answer. His thoughts were cut off when the child simply said…. "Every morning mommy sips your coffee before giving it to you to make sure you won't burn your tongue." **(A/N: Oh!! Kawaaii Yunoki how could you be so heartless)**

Yes, ultimately the child was his downfall being unable to love him as his own probably was the final nail in his coffin. But who could blame him hadn't Tsukimori walked out on her for the same reason. His own father couldn't accept him so why should he?

And now all that's left is a letter Kahoko left, her final act as his wife before leaving her. It took all the courage he had to read it which said….

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So during their three and a half year marriage the two practiced Celibacy! Do you know what Celibacy means hahaha! Poor Yunoki! Poor Kahoko! Hahaha They shared the same bed and nothing more! So REMOVE ALL EVIL THOUGHTS Yunoki is mine! hahaha**_

Time Line

In case you're confused

After Len _**"dumped"**_ Kahoko, Yunoki came to the rescue: Kahoko & Len both have graduated in high school hence Len is going to college

A week later they were married. Ages:19 -Kahoko & 20 - Azuma

Three and a half years later they're getting a divorce age: 22 and 23

Why did I make Kahoko marry Yunoki because I can! Hahaha Actually he's my most favorite character I like his dual personality. Almost everyone is against a KahokoxAzuma pairing including me. (I said he's my most favorite character I never said anything that I like Kahoko and Azuma) He's mine joke joke joke…. So who's the baby's daddy it's obviously _**not Yunoki's **_

And don't presume it's Len's baby maybe it is maybe it isn't

I wonder what Kahoko said to Len on his proposal? Hehehe….

Just to clarify Yunoki thinks that's the reason Len dumped Kahoko hehehe….

Thank you to the four people who took the time to review my fanfic kae1523mae. The Last Vampire 1982, aviane 13 and shocksimpretty.

I leave you with this final message: The more reviewers the sooner I upload hahahaha


	3. Kazuki's Strawberry Key Chain

Kazuki's Ichigo

_**Kazuki's Strawberry Keychain**_

Kazuki watched the two silently sleep. If only he was a painter he would be able to paint a masterpiece, a painting of mother and child peacefully sleeping together. As he turned off the lights and closed the door he couldn't help but bring his attention to Kahochan's belongings, her red suitcase that had all her valuable earthly possessions. Knowing Kaho-chan, she wouldn't bring frivolous and useless items rather she probably only took her necessities, her clothes, personal belongings and other items that had sentimental value.

"Sentimental huh?" Kazuki said to himself. He wondered what kind of sentimental item Kaho-chan brought. She didn't seem to be wearing her wedding ring so he assumed she left it with Azuma. So how sentimental could you get than again wasn't that the point…. To leave it all behind, to leave it to change...

His thoughts were disrupted when Kaho-chan's phone began ringing. He couldn't decide whether he should answer it or not but finally decided to answer thinking it was probably important. As he opened Kaho-chan's suitcase thoughts played in his mind how she'd react with his intrusion of her belongings. He smiled when he saw the strawberry key chain still hanging on her cell phone. "Sentimental value." he said to himself.

"Mochi Mochi." Kazuki said. "Shimizu-kun….. She's sleeping Shimizu-Kouhai you do know it's improper to call at this hour………… I'll tell her." Without even saying goodbye he ended the conversation there. For some reason a feeling of possessiveness overwhelmed him. "Just for one night, one single night the two of you belong to me." Kazuki whispered in the darkness.

As he laid on the couch, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts were preoccupied with the two red heads sleeping on his bed, the two most important persons in his life. He didn't know how it came to be…. But one day he just woke up and found them owning his heart. His hand sternly clutched Kaho-chan's cell phone as he reminisced the momentous day of his life.

(Three years ago)

Kazuki held Kaho-chan's hand as she went in labor this was beyond the duties of assistant manager he thought. His life along with his two best friends changed in the course of just a few months. As Yunoki's best friend he was obviously hired not from experience but rather for connection. Than the saying must be true it's not what you know rather who you know. On the other hand he was just the assistant manager of one little shop to add further grievances he was Yunoki's only employee so in other words he was just a glorified help.

During the whole labor process he often thought Kaho-chan broke his hand from all the squeezing she did. "What exactly kind of vitamins did she take steroids for supplements? How can one little girl have the strength of an angry bear? Oh… right… she's in labor." Kazuki thought to himself as he heard Kaho-chan's screaming go louder. His thoughts drifted to whether or not Kaho-chan could've made a good Opera singer from the high notes her shrieking produced. The truth was there were only two ways this was going to end. It was either Kazuki goes home with a broken hand or worse he ends up deaf and what good would his hands do if he wouldn't be able to hear his music.

It still surprised Kazuki up to this day how Azuma chose work over his own family. Sure there were very important investors he had to meet with on that day who could potentially expand the flower shop business but wasn't all his money making efforts for his family.

He did find comfort during the intervals of Kaho-chan's labor. It was those brief moments where he played the "what if game" which as it turned out was a very dangerous game. What if he was the first to tell her that he loved her? What if he told her he loved her? What if it was his child? What if she had married him instead? What if Yunoki didn't get her pregnant? What if…. And the what ifs hurt him the most. The fact that there could have been other possibilities and those possibilities weren't meant to be.

"Are you the husband?" the nurse asked. "Uh…. No…." Kazuki hesitantly answered. "Than I'm sorry you can't come in." the doctor stated. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T COME IN!?" Kazuki shouted. "What did they mean I couldn't come in?" Kazuki thought. Couldn't they see she was in so much pain? Couldn't they see she was terrified? She was going to give birth alone well not technically alone but nevertheless she was going to be left in the care of strangers. Couldn't they see she needed him? His mind truly and utterly couldn't comprehend the situation but as he heard her call his name he snapped back to reality. "KAZUKI!" She cried out in pain. It was the first time she called him that. "I'm sorry sr. but only the husband can come in, hospital policy!" The nurse stubbornly stated. "I'M THE FATHER!" he yelled.

_Father, what does that mean? The biological male parent. Does blood really matter? After all wasn't he more of Kazu's father than Yunoki himself. He was there in all the important events of his childhood. He was there during his birth. He was there during his first word. He was there during his first step. He was there during his first recital playing the violin. He was there not only for ChibiKazu but for Kahoko as well. He was there when Yunoki Azuma wasn't.. He was there…_

He watched as the new mother soundly sleep as he held the baby in his arms. He was reluctant at first to hold the baby but when the nurse insisted it was the right of passage for every father he ended up obeying her. Holding the tiny little miracle made him experience the most bizarre feeling in his life. As he observed the child's features he resembled his mother in so many ways. The baby's red hair, innocent golden eyes, even his smile reminded Kazuki of Kaho-chan. In other words the baby was too cute for his own good that it should be a crime. For some reason to which he couldn't understand he was exuberated at the new life created. It wasn't even his but still… He felt joy beyond belief. It was probably because that time gave him to play the what ifs without being disturbed. The what could've beens… in those brief moments of euphoria he was enthralled but it soon passed for after all it was only pretend.

When the baby started crying its mother immediately woke up searching for the source of the weeping. "Kazuki-senpai." Kaho-chan said. "Oh… sorry… here" Kazuki said as he slightly paused and gave the child to his mother. As Kaho-chan held the baby the newborn discontinued his tirade and returned to his slumber. In Kazuki's eyes he never saw Kaho-chan more beautiful than in that moment. The angels in heaven would grow jealous due to her loveliness. Her tender eyes, affectionate smile and extraordinary face as she made that expression while holding her baby could melt any man's heart.

As Kazuki decided to give the new mother privacy with her son he was stopped when she asked him where he was going. "Where was he going?" he thought for he truly didn't want to be anywhere else than here. He could probably go buy her flowers as a gift but than doesn't she have enough of them at home. He could probably buy her chocolates or something for the baby. What was appropriate for a newborn anyway? His thoughts where interrupted when he realized that he was completely broke. He had only a few yens to spare due to the fact he spent all his money paying for the cab ride to get her to the hospital. So he simply closed his eyes, grabbed the first thing that was in his pocket and presented it.

"Uhm… Kazuki-senpai?" Kaho-chan said in confusion. "It's for the baby…" Kazuki said as he opened his eyes realizing his stupidity. As he looked at the tiny strawberry keychain he wondered how idiotic Kaho-chan thought of him. The key chain would probably end up choking the infant while playing with it thinking it was food or something, besides what was a baby supposed to do with a keychain. As Kazuki withdrew his gift and drew his attention away from the new mother, she spoke making him return his gaze at her. "Kawaii… Can I have it? Kaho-chan asked as she smiled the most charming smile he's ever seen.

**(end flashback)**

_In the end it was no wonder why Kaho-chan named his son after him for after all he was there from the beginning and there he'll remain till the end…_

Up to this time he still couldn't believe what Kaho-chan told him a little while after she arrived at his place seeking haven from her husband. He wasn't surprised though since she left her Kazu in his care but up to this point the words kept ringing in his head… She said….

Author's Note:

The idiot Kazuki thinks its Yunoki's kid. Readers as you know by now I've already disproved this theory. Those who don't know read Yunoki's chapter! But remember this is how Kazuki perceives all of this.

In case you're wondering Kazu is the abbreviation of Kazuki. I think it would've kinda been weird if I made kazuki-senpai keep calling kaho-chan's kid Kazuki. That would've probably caused much confusion to the readers. So the baby's name is Yunoki, Kazuki kinda weird hahaha!

So since Yunoki's not the daddy, Kazuki's not the daddy who do you think the daddy is?

This chapter isn't really that dramatic. I think it suits Kazuki since he's usually so cheery so I wanted his chapter a bit cheery yet had a mellow dramatic feel to it.

I wonder what Kahoko's reply to Len was?

I wonder what Kahoko's letter said to Yunoki?

I wonder what Kahoko said to Kazuki?

Read and Review : )


	4. Keiichi's Strawberry Handkerchief

Keeichi's Strawberry handkerchief

Keeichi's Strawberry Handkerchief

Keiichi truly hated himself for all the grief he caused her. He hated how the media portrayed his beloved Kahoko as an adulteress. How could one person who love someone so much cause them so much pain. Shimizu Keiichi carried the burden of guilt for the past year which was now slowly and softly killing him.

Everywhere he seemed to look there where tabloids about the scandalous "Scarlet Violinist" which was what the media dubbed her. Everywhere he looked she was the target of their resentment. The media tried to depict her as the cause of the failure of Japan's most beloved couple. As he turned the t.v. on the news was having a field day with Kahoko as she left her husband. They even had the audacity to tape her with a hidden camera as she walked out the door. But that wasn't even the tip of the ice burg. To everyone's surprise she didn't leave him for the man she was having an "alleged" affair with, no she left him for her husband's best friend.

He always thought of her senpai as such a strong woman. She persevered against all obstacles. She held her head high no matter how hard it was. Kahoko's strength was always unwavering even when she was under the rumors from the foul mouths from putrid minds. This strength plus beauty, talent and heart where the reasons why he loved her. It was unfair how the media created a scandal just to sell a few measly magazines. They took something so beautiful and turned it into something so ugly. They made their friendship into an "affair of the cords." But in reality all lies did originate from a truth. It was understandable how people could misinterpret their occasional get together into dates. It was also understandable how people could misinterpret their conversations into something much more than idle chitchat. It was also understandable how people could construe holding hands as a sign of the **damning evidence** of their torrid affair.

But what wasn't understandable were the misinterpretations, for the misinterpretations led the misunderstandings which ultimately led to the break up of his engagement and Kaho-senpai's on going divorce from her husband. Clearly if there was anyone to blame it would be the media and not Kaho-senpai. But not all responsibility though should fall upon the media for after all; all lies really did originate from the truth. Maybe it was one sided. Maybe Kaho-senpai wouldn't admit to it. Maybe he was now the only one doing the misinterpretations but could what they have shared together really mean something more. They've never actually did anything wrong but than again didn't the bible say "thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife." Covet means to even think about it. You shall not even think about yearning for somebody else's wife. It was a good thing he wasn't Catholic…

He couldn't really couldn't comprehend the predicament he was in. A predicament that was a cliché since the dawn of man, one heart that loved two. There were two things that were important for Shimizu Keiichi: Her and his music. His heart sincerely loved one woman yet his music called for another.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Kahoko adamantly said."But Kaho-senpai." Keiichi objected.

"It doesn't matter. No matter how we try to defend ourselves they'd only twist our words and add more fuel to the fire." Kahoko calmly explained. "We could hold a press conference and….." Keiichi suggested but was cut off when Kahoko spoke again.

"Do you love your fiancée? Fuyumi-chan seems to really love you. Kahoko said sadly. Keeichi couldn't understand what she meant by that. As he looked into Kahoko's eyes he was surprise at how her eyes seemed to be so soulful. He wondered when her eyes had changed from its once gentle form "If she loves you than she has to trust you…… she continued. Keeichi could see the damage the gossip where doing to his precious senpai and all he could do was hold her hand and try to comfort her.

_**(end)**_

Although classical musicians are not the main target of the media there was something special about the "Scarlet Violinist". For one she married a disowned son of a Yunoki. In the Japanese market today the Yunoki name still held power and the fact that she eloped and married him is when the media's curiosity immerged. At first they viewed her as a helpless romantic with an immense potential for greatness in the music world. But later on the tool that made her popular ironically was the same thing that was trying to destroy her.

The truth was no matter how talented Kahoko was something wasn't right. She immediately gained popularity after her marriage with Yunoki and after her moments in the pedestal she came crashing down. It was almost… planned…

By marrying Yunoki, Azuma she made a lot of enemies with the Yunoki family and a lot more with Yunoki's prospective wives. It wouldn't really surprise Keiichi if they had a hand with the said scandal. After all her enemies were rich and rich enough to do anything they pleased.

_A year after the whole scandal for some reason Kaho-senpai still managed to hold her head high. As a talented musician the rumors really did little effect in her career for after all Kaho-senpai's music seems to transcend beyond reason. Her music was pure, untainted and no matter how others try hard to corrupt her, her music overcomes all hindrances. In the end the same tool that tried to destroy her was the same tool that made her stronger. All publicity is good publicity even the negative ones…_

_Even after combating the scandal to everyone's surprise including his, she remained in contact with him. He remembered watching her first interview before her first concert her reasoning was simple… "Keiichi-kouhai and I have never done anything that should be considered depraved. The rumors where simply rumors if I end my friendship all because of a simple gossip caused by some bored mind than a lot of relationships by that standard should end as well. As to your question why we publicly go out? We don't publicly go out it just so happens paparazzis publicize our meetings. So why don't we meet secretly because if we would meet in secrecy than that'll only prove we have something to hide. Perhaps it is better that paparazzis film us, that way the public knows we've never bordered on impropriety." At the young age of twenty-one she already had the perception of a thousand year old, her insight about life may be a little obscure but accurate nevertheless. _

As Keiichi took the handkerchief from his pocket he reminisced the time he coincidentally met Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai, Kaho-senpai along with "their" son at the park. As he was merely passing by they asked him to take a picture of them. Thinking back whenever he came to their house and saw that picture he always felt a bit perplexed of his Hihara-senpai for he shared something with them that he couldn't possibly have. Hihara-senpai had the love of Kahoko, her son and the respect of Yunoki-senpai. They thought the world of him which was a wonder to him how Yunoki could allow her wife's son's father into their lives. Sure they were best friends but isn't that all the more reason to get Kaho-senpai away from Hihara-senpai.

It was no surprise to Keiichi that it was Hihara-senpai who answered the phone when he called. Not more than a day and he was already invading her privacy Keiichi thought. All Keiichi really wanted to ask was how she was doing… All Keiichi wanted to know was if she was alright and yet he was replied with a harsh tone and was reprimanded for calling late. The reason for such negative relations with Hihara-senpai was simple: Hihara-senpai blames him for his best friends failed marriage. But…

Couldn't Hihara-senpai see what he was doing to that family? Than again he was a man who always had a problem with boundaries. He was a man that was always friendly sometimes too friendly…

_Every time that Hihara-senpai would call Kaho-senpai Kaho-chan he could see it made Yunoki-senpai flinch. Of course he reacts the same when he would call Kahoko Kaho-senpai but still… It was different with Hihara-senpai. Hihara-senpai was always there. He worked for Yunoki-senpai. He was their kid's Godfather so he got mixed in both their professional as well as personal lives. He even acts to a point that he was the child's father…. Could it have been possible? Could he be…? Since Kaho-senpai gave birth six months after their wedding than it could be plausible that Hihara-senpai is Kazu's father for after all they did name the child after him. If so than Yunoki is a better man than he thought._

_**(Flashback One Year ago)**_

"Kazuki-senpai could you not move around a bit. Kazuki don't forget to smile. Azuma let's change places…" While Kaho-senpai's voice gave instructions on how to choreograph the perfect picture Keiichi wondered how long it'll take him to take their picture. He wondered if they'd ask to take his picture_ with_ them afterwards. Keeichi was never an egoistical man nor a narcissistic man but somewhere deep inside he wondered if his Kaho-senpai thought of him as significant in life the way he thinks of Hihara-senpai. "Kaho-senpai!" Keiichi said which interrupted the woman's fussiness. "Let me just move backward." Keiichi slowly said. He had too much tact to say "it was taking them too long to change their positions so that they'd fit in the frame. Unfortunately being inept as he was in the surroundings while he took the shot "click" he was caught off balance and ended up falling on a rose bush.

Thankfully he wasn't hurt much. It was a good thing he wore a suit that protected him from the thorns. He was however surprised at how his Kaho-senpai immediately rushed in his aid. "daijoubou? / are you ok?" Yunoki-senpai asked. Keiichi didn't even have the chance to reply when Kaho-senpai promptly took his left hand that's when he noticed the blood coming from the slight cut. He watched his Kaho-senpai bandaged the wound using her strawberry handkerchief. While their hands touch he couldn't help but think how her hands were so soft and caring. It's no wonder how these same hands could produce such breathtaking music for after all these same hands came from a wonderful heart. "I'm… alright…" Keiichi tried to protest he was replied by Kaho-senpai's concerned eyes.

"You play with these hands, right?" Kaho-senpai said. Keiichi only nodded. "Than you should take care of them, someone once told me the same thing." Kaho-senpai said with such concern in her voice yet at the same time had a hint of uneasiness. It was than that he knew those words had deeper meaning than what they could possibly understand. "I'll just wash the handkerchief before I return it to you." Keiichi said. "No, Keep it." Kaho-senpai said. "This was given to me by someone special, now I'm giving it to you." Kaho-senpai whispered.

_**(end flashback)**_

He didn't understand why he brought a rose after all there was a rose bush just behind him. There was a slight chance that she'd think he simply picked it. There he stood in exactly the same place where he once stood a little over a year ago. His eyes affixed even though a little drowsy from the lack of sleep. For the past few days he somehow ended up having insomnia but this time his music couldn't be blame as the cause. No, it was her. It was her answer that kept him awake all those nights….

"_I don't need an answer right now… I don't even need you to say anything just meet me at the park. Meet me where the roses flourish three days from now at four in the afternoon. Whether you come or not I'll take it as your answer." That's all there was to it… and now he remained standing as he waited for her…_

Author's Note:

Why did I do this? Why did I break the engagement of Shimizu and Fuyumi because I'm pure evil that's why besides I really don't like that pairing "please don't kill me" but don't worry _**nothing is written in stone**_ YET who knows maybe they still have a chance. "maybe"

Oh this is actually the reason why I changed the title to Concours and Strawberries because I'm going to do a chapter of Fuyumi's side…… It used to be (Kaho's lovers)

Another thing before you truly kill me. Read it again. If you haven't notice anything after reading it for the second time than let me tell you this especially the last chapter. The way I made Keeichi talk about Kaho is by adoration it's mostly ambiguous. I want you guys to read between the lines.

Readers you probably already know that Kazuki's not the daddy. For those who don't, go back to Kazuki's chapter and oh don't forget to review 

Oh by the way who gave Kahoko the handkerchief she gave to Keeichi?

Hehehehe NO! It's not Len. Len used his tie remember? Hehehehe

Sorry for the long update I found Keiichi the hardest to write about not much is known about this alien hehehe…..

Also I'm having technical problems with my computer all though I've finished two chapters I still have to type them. I'll probably rent a computer or something the problem is I type so slowly hahaha….

Thank you to Anime Addict787, Aviane13 for your reviews especially to midorihimesama and The Last Vampire 1982. If it wasn't for midorihimesama and Thelastvampire1982's private messages and reviews I would've probably abandon this fic hahahaha….

Aviane 13 thanks for the spell check of daijoubu

And to Anime addict with Keiichi hehehe Japanese names are so hard to spell hehehe and Tsuchiura…

Stay tune next chapter TSUCHIURA!!

Read and Review….


	5. Tsuchiura's Strawberry

Tsuchiura's Strawberry

As Tsuchiura, Ryotaro walked the streets of Japan he didn't think he'd be back here so soon. He knew he'd return to his mother country one day but he didn't think that one day was today. Four years in America studying in a prestigious school of Julliard in New York brought him fame and fortune. During his stay in the foreign country he found recognition amongst his peers. His music developed far beyond his imagination. In other words he found success ……. Yet somehow, he felt the things that he precisely wanted are the things that are exactly missing in his life.

He didn't know exactly where he was going to go from here. He did know however who he was going to. He had no doubt in his mind… He needed to see her. He needed to find her… even after all she put him through, he needed her simply because he still loved her…

**(Flashback)**

"Look Kanazawa-sensei just left the room." Tsukimori said in monotone. "Ok get the beer and I'll be the look out." Tsuchiura said in a commanding voice. Being the new soccer captain and senpai he was now used to giving orders unfortunately the other boy wasn't used to taking them. "I have a better idea… I watch for Kanazawa and you steal the beer." Tsukimori replied mockingly. "I know how to solve this!" Tsuchiura said confidently as he held out his hand. Tsukimori only stared at him in confusion. "Rock, Paper, Scissors. The loser steals the beer." Tsuchiura said as he smiled. "And you're supposed to be the captain of the soccer team." Tsukimori said with a hint of disbelief in his tone. "I'm not going to play such childish games." He added.

As Tsukimori proceeded to the teacher's lounge Tsuchiura soon followed. Since it was already late after classes most students and teachers already left for home. Normally Kanazawa-sensei stayed later due to the fact that he had to feed his cat which gave the two the opportunity to go to the teacher's lounge without being detected. Not surprisingly, the room was unlocked. It was the one and only time they found use for Kanazawa's laziness. Being an idle man he was either too lazy to lock the room or too trusting that he felt he didn't need to. They chose to believe the latter. But what they couldn't believe was finding the beer in the teacher's lounge in the first place, just like Amou said. They knew Kanazawa was lazy but not irresponsible that borders stupidity.

In the end, Amou couldn't decide who to give the tickets since both teenagers manage to steal a pack and drink a can. In fairness or just having a cruel and twisted humor, she decided as a tiebreaker the one to drink the most beer wins.

They were willing to get suspended for drinking inside the campus, they were willing to get expelled for stealing, and they were willing to be placed in such a humiliating predicament all for what? For two lousy tickets, they both didn't want to go to. All for two lousy tickets for a lousy concert… that the girl in their dreams wanted to go to on her eighteenth birthday.

It was no surprise that it was Tsuchiura who won the drinking contest. Being in the soccer team they usually celebrated their victory games with a round of beer. Although Tsuchiura wasn't a drinker he found that there were some instances that indulging in such activities wasn't all that wrong. Those type of activities build camaraderie and bonds between a team.

Ironically, he won the battle but lost the war. Tsuchiura being the good man he is felt bad leaving a drunken arrogant Tsukimori, Len to go home by himself. As he returned to give assistance to the lightheaded violinist he found the scene that he only dreamt in his worst nightmares, a red head violinist bracing his drunken foe from falling flat on his face. It was truly an innocent scene that any person can see but when you're an adolescent teenage boy raging with hormones and happen to have consumed alcohol somehow an innocent scene doesn't seem so innocent.

It took him all his willpower not to throttle the conceited blue haired boy. In his mind, he was already conceiving several ways of ending the drunkard's life. The best ideas involved his hands strangling him or beating him to a bloody pulp but alas, Tsuchiura Ryotaro was not a violent man. Even under the influence of alcohol, he was not a man to use his fist unprovoked. So he watched the two leave until they where no longer in his vision. Somehow, he thought this was how it was going to end…

_**(End Flashback)**_

Tsuchiura, Ryotaro watched the woman he loved all these years play the violin. He was amazed how she still played in public especially in the park to calm her nerves. From the look on her face, he knew something was bothering her. Four years later and still her quirks remained the same. She remained the same…

Aside from her physical appearance, which seemed to have enhanced through time she still remained the same woman he fell in love with. From the way she stroked her violin with gentleness, from the way she stood with great determination, from the way she smiled as she ended her piece… where all the reasons why he fell for her, the same reasons why he still loved her, now and forever….

Her smile faded however when she saw him. "Is that how you greet an old friend?" He said teasingly. After a few seconds of unresponsiveness, she turned around and proceeded to pack her violin. It shouldn't have shocked him with her response. She was still the same Hino, Kahoko and the same Hino, Kahoko who didn't want anything to do with him…

"_I'm going to America soon…" Tsuchiura said to a certain red head who was still playing her violin. She didn't even stop to answer him she only continued to play as if she didn't hear anything at all. "I finally accepted the offer.... I'm going to be studying at a prestigious school…" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized the sound of Kahoko's violin was growing louder. He finally realized she was trying to drown out his voice. He finally gave in. If this was what she wanted… if she wanted him to disappear than he'll simply vanish from her life._

_As he walked through the corridors of Seisou Kohoko's music seemed to emanate from the walls. The song of parting, the first song that they played together and the last song he'll hear her play. The song was played the way the composer intended heartbreaking and sorrowful. The song portrayed the way he felt with a broken heart filled with sorrow._

"Hino-kun." Tsuchiura called out. But she only continued to walk away from him. "HINO KAHOKO!" He yelled out to her, still she continued on. In a swift pace he managed to go after her, with only a few steps behind he grabbed her arm and yanked her to face him. With all the young girl's might she tried to struggle but unfortunately her efforts where all in vain. "let go!" she protested. "NO!" he answered. That's when he saw it. The eyes that he hated yet loved so much. The eyes that despised him yet he adored. Of all the reactions he was expecting to get from her, he didn't expect this. Her eyes were on the verge of tears although she stubbornly tried to stop them. Was it so bad to see him? Was it so bad to be with him again? What was his crime? What did he do to deserve such a harsh and cold treatment all these years? Although he loved her with all his heart this was one of the reasons for his return, to find out what he did wrong. Was it so wrong to love her?

_**(Flashback)**_

_Christmas was already approaching and still he hadn't found a gift worthy of Kahoko. He felt guilty for not getting her anything during her birthday, due to the fact he tore the tickets he got from Amou in a heated rage. During the celebration of the girl's eighteenth birthday he came up empty-handed worse his heart slightly choked when he found out the strawberry cake he was eating came from Tsukimori. Worst of all was the look in her eyes when she said thank you. Somehow, her thank you seemed to have a deeper meaning. Somehow, he felt that of all the gifts she received, it was the cake that was the best. Tsuchiura Ryoutarou couldn't get that feeling off his chest, the feeling of defeat. Somehow, for the past year he and the blue haired violinist have been extremely competitive. Although there were others who were vying for Kahoko's heart only Tsukumori could bring out his competitive side, daring each other whether intentionally or unintentionally._

_As he searched through store after store in Okinawa nothing seems to have caught his attention. Preparing to give up he decided to go to one last store before he returned to the hotel they were staying in. Maybe it was destiny that brought them together that day or a malicious joke of faith but of all the people, he just had to see, it had to be a distressed Hino, Kahoko. _

_"Tsuchiura-kun!" she said worriedly as she ran to him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." She said as she forced a smile. "Are you going back to the hotel?" she asked with a hint of hesitation. "You got lost didn't you?" Tsuchiura answered teasingly. She slightly giggled as a response. "Come on. Let's go." He said nonchalantly._

_If only he wasn't as bad with direction as she was than maybe he would've turned out to be her knight in shining armor. "Are you sure where we're going?" She asked. "Positive." He answered with assurance. The truth was he had no idea where they were. He was certain he took the right short cut according to the map. _

_"Let's just ask for directions." Kahoko said "It's somewhere around here." Tsuchiura responded as if ignoring the previews statement. A few more steps the soccer playing, pianist realized his companion was missing. While retracing his steps in an attempt to find her he realized it was getting dark although Tsuchiura Ryotaro rarely panicked the thought of something bad happening to Kahoko-kun broke his composure._

_When he finally caught sight of her, his mind was instantly made at ease. As he watched her from a safe distance he felt amused at Kahoko's different expressions as she tried to decipher what a native provincial woman was saying. He made no attempt to intrude on the weird conversation that was taking place where neither party understood what the other was saying. A few minutes later realizing this was going nowhere he finally decided to go to Kahoko-kun's side. Seeing the frustration on her face, he knew it was best to remain quiet for awhile._

_As they walked together in the streets of Okinawa they couldn't help but admire the beauty of the sky. As the stars shone down on them, they knew this was a special treat that they could only experience in the province. Away from the lights of the tall sky scrappers, away from the noises of busy streets and away from the pollution this was definitely the best time to contemplate the beauty of simple things. This was definitely the best time to contemplate on the beauty of a simple yet elegant girl._

_The night was almost serene if not for an embarrassing growl. To Tsuchiura, Ryotaro's relief it wasn't his stomach. As he turned around, due to the lack of light, he couldn't see the girl's expression but he did however sensed that her growling stomach just made her rosy cheeks a little rosier. He didn't need to see that. He didn't need to see the obvious. It was Hino, Kahoko's usual response to anything slightly humiliating. Before he could even make retort his stomach too growled in reply which made the two laugh in response. _

_In a twist of fate they saw rows, and rows of strawberry bushes. As Ryotaro was just about to pick one, he felt Hino, Kahoko's hand holding him back. In a stern yet sweet voice, she simply said "Don't." With that Ryotaro understood. It wasn't theirs. Even if it's a field. It was a field that somebody owned. Stealing is stealing no matter how you look at it. Even if they were just strawberries, they weren't their strawberries. _

_As they proceeded further they saw light from the distant. It was a small village. Luckily, it was a village with an inn. Unluckily it was an inn with only one room, which meant they had to share the same room, which meant they both had to share the same bed. _

_As a man of decency as Tsuchiura was he offered to sleep on the floor but Kahoko wouldn't hear of it. After all Tsuchiura did pay for at least three-fourths for the room. If anyone should sleep on the floor, it should be her. Of course, the argument went back and forth for awhile until they both decided to sleep in the same bed. The truth is what harm could that be? They are two mature teenagers. _

_As they laid in bed it seemed their stomachs seemed to be conversing in growls. With every rumble, with every noise they made, laughter would soon follow. As much as they wished to sleep with that as a distraction who could? With the little money, they had left over for the room they decided to order room service. It wasn't an extravagant meal. It was a meal that simply had fried rice, a little, meat, a little fish and strawberries for dessert. The innkeeper was kind enough to discount a bottle of juice along with the meal. _

_As they were about to finish the meal there was the last piece of strawberry left on the plate. Tsuchiura didn't care much for strawberries but seeing as he was still sort of hungry….. Kahoko noticed that and said with a smile on her face "Well go ahead. I don't really like strawberries." He replied and said "Liar, That's your favorite type of cake." "Cake, but that's not a cake. That's a strawberry go on you can have it." She said. Ryoutarou ignored that comment and ignored the strawberry. He proceeded to pour the discounted juice. As Kahoko took a sip it was noticeable it wasn't something pleasant. As it turned out it wasn't sweet, a bit bitter but not at all unpleasant. No wonder it was a discount. Time seemed to pass by as they were immersed into conversation. The once soccer captain that often kept to himself became talkative in fact a little boastful as well. The once cheerful and energetic red head became a little quiet yet absorbed every word that came out of his mouth. To his surprise as he talked she leaned over to him and engulfed him with a kiss. It wasn't his first kiss but it felt like it. The heat, the warmth, the passion it wasn't something he had experience before, ever._

_He didn't recall how they got onto the bed, then again he didn't recall much of that night. All that mattered was her and him. As their body where entwined everything else didn't matter. It didn't matter that they were lost for he was not lost. He was found. He was found in her arms, touch and even taste. It didn't matter that tomorrow they had some serious explaining to do, to Kanazawa, to Tsukimori, to the rest of the world. They didn't matter. What mattered was now. What mattered was her. It didn't matter that they missed a whole day's practice of the Pre-Christmas Music Camp. They made the most beautiful sonata that night. _

_As they laid there, he watched her as she slept. He watched her breathing. He watched how her chest went up and down. He watched the slightest movement she made. In his arms is where she belonged. There was nothing he was more sure of than that fact._

_And then his perfect dream came crashing down. As she parted her lips, as she moved her mouth she spoke… " Tsu…Ki…Mo…Ri…." ". Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori the name kept ringing in his head. He never thought words, a word could hurt him like that. As he was living a dream she was dreaming of him. How ironic is that. As his chest started to get heavy, he decided to leave the room…. _

_He walked and walked and walked for God knows how long. He walked till his feet hurt. He walked till he didn't feel his feet hurt, he walked till he didn't feel so hurt… but still he did. As he returned to "their" room she was gone, vanished like thin air. _

******END OF FLASHBACK*******

"Let go!" she hissed.

"NO!" he replied.

"I'll scream!"

"Go ahead… I'm not letting you go… not until you talk to me…."

"There's nothing to talk about…."

In that instance, his grip grew tighter…. "You're hurting me." Was what she replied as tears slid down her face. He immediately released Kahoko's hand while regretting his reaction.

"Why?" he asked calmly.

"Why what?" she replied as she quietly sobbed.

"Why are you doing this."

"What am I doing? I'm not doing anything to you?"

"You know exactly what. Don't you think I deserve an explanation."

"You don't deserve an explanation not after what you did."

"What did I do? I didn't do anything to you. Stop it. Stop trying to turn our conversation"

Hino looked Tsuchiura straight in the eye. Even though they were filled tears you could still see the mark of hate and resentment, but they were filled with something else. They were filled with anguish, loneliness and even maybe longing. "I regret" she whispered. "I regret what we did… I regret what I allowed you to do to me…. I regret what I perceived you once to be." And there it was the answer he was looking for. He came to Japan for two things. Finally, he was made at rest. He now knew why. Painful as it was he knew he came to Japan for rejection. He came to Japan for peace. But even to all the hurt she caused, even with all the pain she inflicted, he… never regretted… He didn't regret that night. He didn't regret being with her, he didn't regret what they shared, he didn't regret what he felt, nor what he once had even if it was only momentary. In fact, if there's one thing he did regret it was the fact he wasn't her first and he wouldn't be her last, selfish thoughts of a man but honest thoughts.

"Did you get my e-mail" He coolly asked.

"Yes." She stated. She finally was able to calm herself.

"And… Please….. I need to know."

"I know you deserve to know……"

******FLASHBACK********

_He raced to get to her. He ran as fast as he could with one hand carrying a bouquet of roses and another a teddy bear. He really didn't know what to get her. He really didn't think it mattered but still he wouldn't come empty handed besides given the conditions… It was simple mathematics six minus three does not equal nine. The fact is Yunoki, Azuma and Kahoko was only married six months that meant there was a missing three and the three months was well to put it this way… It was exactly nine months ago when he and she became "intimate"_

_Tsuchiura, Ryotaro didn't need to ask where Kahoko was. Her shrieks led him to her. The facial expressions of everyone near her room thought she was dying rather than in labor. It was actually almost humorous. To his surprise, he saw Hihara-senpai arguing with one of the nurses. She wouldn't let him in due to the fact he wasn't her husband which is also a problem for him since well he to definitely isn't her husband as well…. And then he heard it "I'M THE FATHER" Hihara-senpai yelled._

It couldn't be… It shouldn't be… but it was, it is, He didn't know how he got home. In fact he didn't even know how he got to America. The rest was a blur. He later found out Kahoko named her son after Hihara-senpai. He was also slightly amused how he thought Kahoko made a fool of Azuma. She made a fool out of him too and not once but twice…

****END OF FLASHBACK*****

He came for two things. He came for two answers more importantly. He came for peace.

ORIGINAL Author's Note (1yr. Ago):

So are you sure Tsuchiura is the daddy? Remember I stated "too bad he wasn't her first?" In the four previews chapters I didn't state anything so anything goes from here on end. Hehehe More importantly who really gave Kahoko the strawberry hand kerchief?

I hope you like this Chapter. If you noticed something I don't really focus on what Kahoko plays because I really don't know anything about classical music. I know the anime centers on the music but this isn't an anime this is a fanfic written by a fan. Actually I'm currently reading the manga online and please forgive me for saying this I can't feel the same magic I felt reading the manga the way I felt the magic of watching the anime. I guess because it's on paper and well it's better to hear it than to read it. So no matter how hard I explain what the music sounds like your not gonna feel it because I'm explaining… and you're not listening to the music…. This is just a reply to your question daslene thanks for your review and its ok whether you pm it or send it on the review I enjoyed reading it Sorry If I don't focus much on the songs cuz I kinda like focusing on the characters more…

Also I know strawberries are grown in Wakayama Japan but I have no idea what kind of place that is so I decided strawberries grow in Okinawa… kind of a province there I think hahahahahahaha too lazy to do research

Anywayz reviewz pleaz Pozitive and Negative reviewz accepted : )

Oh and I created a poll on my account I hope you could participate in it.

ADDED NOTE:

This is the original Tsuchiuara chapter WITH A FEW REVISIONS my ex-bestfriend was kind enough to give me a back up from my ex-boyfriends laptop. I thank my ex-boyfriend and ex-bestfriend for returning what was rightfully mine but I still think both of you deserve to go to you know where….

So kindly take a vote which chapter you like better. The first one that I updated or this one. After ten votes that's when I'll make Kahoko's chapter. I have a poll on my account or you can add it in a review.

Thank You so much for all the reviews much appreciated.

Just to recap

Yunoki thinks its Len's child

Kazuki thinks it's Yunoki's

Keechi thinks it's Kazuki's

And Ryoutarou thinks it's Kazuki's

So that's two votes for Kazuki

One for Len

One for Azuma

And None for Tsuchiura and Keeichi hahaha poor boys….

But I never stated which one had previous "relationship" with her. But it's obviously not Yunoki's duh!!! Read his chap.


	6. Strawberry Colored Hair

Strawberrry Colored hair prtI

Kahoko barely slept as she laid in Hihara's bed. She was able to doze off but as soon as she allow herself to rest a part of her brain would wake her up. She was unsure if it was the guilt of leaving Yunoki or the guilt of finding joy in leaving him.

The truth was her marriage to him wasn't all bad. She remembered the first time she woke up beside him. She was surprised how still he looked at her. What surprised her even more was how he kissed her forehead and what surprised her most is when he said "Well what are you waiting for? Cook me breakfast." From the tone of his voice it was a combination of teasing, taunting and most importantly a command.

For some reason she always felt that Yunoki might have split personality. He would be kind in one minute and a complete jerk in the next. She remembered how he comforted her when Tsukimori broke her heart.

She still remembered the cake shop and the tears associated with that memory. She remembered how Len walked away and how her tears flowed down. She remembered the sobs and the sting in her heart. She didn't care that other people saw her. She didn't care that she was causing a scene.

When she heard his voice she knew immediately who it belonged to. She chose to ignore it for knowing Yunoki being Yunoki he might have probably just added insult to injury. That was something she didn't need right now. When he called her name the second time she just wished he would've disappeared but when he sat beside her and handed her an apron she was actually taken aback and temporarily moved her thoughts to a new topic. Why in hell would a guy who extremely dislikes a girl hand her an apron. She quickly wiped her tears with the apron and couldn't help but chuckle. She found it amusing how her nemesis is trying to comfort her in her moment of weakness. The next week was a complete blur. It was all so sudden. She barely knew what was going on. One minute she broke up with her boyfriend and the next she was getting married.

What she did remember was walking down the aisle and seeing the man she would spend the rest of her life with and she did intend to spend the rest of her life with Yunoki. Unfortunately, faith intended something else.

He was a good husband to her, the way she knew he would be. He was also a good son-in-law. He enjoyed spending time with her parents and relatives and the feeling as well was mutual. He enjoyed weekly family outings. He built bonds with her kinship and most importantly he took the time to be with her. They did share countless of laughs and joy especially during family bonding which was mostly around dinner time. She couldn't really say it was all bad.

All that changed when business started to grow. As his flower shop franchise started multiplying. He barely had enough time for her. To top it all off he wasn't even there during "her child's" birth. She didn't know if it was intentional or unintentional but for that issue it was understandable. She knew it wasn't his. Obviously he knew it wasn't his. That was the agreement they had, a gift of a last name for her son and a gift to make his own name for himself. You could say the first crack in the house was the business. The second would most likely be mixing business with personal affiliations. After all their marriage was an arrange marriage so it made sense that they were also arranged business partners in a way. The third and fourth would be Hihara-senpai and Keeichi-kouhai. Actually if the first two where cracks, the last two where wrecking balls. To this day or rather night she never figured out if Yunoki's possessiveness came from jealousy or simply just marking his territory. The fifth reason would probably be the bed which is meant in a figurative way. Clearly there were no physical issues with their bed but rather with what goes on the bed or more precisely lack of it. It wasn't as if it was her first time however the thought of consummating their marriage always made her feel queasy. She didn't know if her previous experiences from before completely ruined her for her husband but to put it simply she just wasn't ready. When she was ready the tides where turned. It was as if he was the one that was no longer interested. It could be that he was already tired from work or most likely because for the countless of times of rejection he no longer found it an option, gave up and now when presented with the opportunity no longer desired it. That was the fifth reason. That was the stick of dynamite that blew their house to kingdom come. Then there was the last reason. If all the reasons combined ruined their marriage and home it was the sixth reason which had an earth shattering effect that produced a hole that devoured their house and lot as a whole. It was because Azuma, Yunoki was unable to find it in his heart to find a place for her son. That is the point of no return. All five other reasons are repairable and compromisable but the sixth reason is not.

The sixth reason is her son is a part of her. Her son is her main priority and rejecting him means rejecting her as well. Pride will not allow Yunoki, Azuma to love her son. Pride for son is also the reason why she would not allow herself to love Yunoki, Azuma.

_-Flashback-_

_As she was about to walk out the door carrying her suitcase in one hand and her violin in the other she looked at him and he looked back at her. In that brief instant she wanted him to tell her to "stay." She wanted him to stop her but he wouldn't he couldn't. He gave her the answer._

_YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I"VE LEARNED IN THE THREE YEARS WE WERE TOGETHER! She yelled. "Freedom is never free. I'm glad you have yours but having your freedom meant imprisoning me in the process._

As she remembered a time when She and Kazu-sempai where watching a movie, she asked Kazu-sempai nonchalantly of what he thought of love? Remarkably it was her son who answered. "Love is like walking on hot coals. You need to run and run fast in order not to get burned. I got that from a movie." In that moment of her life she thought of her son being wiser than she was.

When she left, she left everything about her marriage to the past. She left her wedding ring, that damned strawberry apron and most importantly she left a letter which said. "I intended to spend the rest of my life with you but faith intended something else for both of us. I love you for all that's worth and I **loved** you."

Author's Notes

Whahaha I made this fic in 2008. After four years I decided to finish it. All of my original readers probably are no longer interested in this but I intend to finish it. I hope I get new reviews and please do review because we may never know if I decide to put it on halt again. So if you like it please do review.


End file.
